Do-Over: Samcedes Return
by Haitianm
Summary: Takes place in Glee S05E14: "New New York". RIB tried to give us a Samcedes confrontation/reunion, but alot of things were missing. This is my take on how Sam and Mercedes' conversation should have went. Rated T for language. One shot. (I think?)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I have stories that still need to be finished but I was SO HAPPY that samcedes was back on Glee. I actually watched Glee after a 1 1/2 yr hiatus and I got such awesome vibes from watching their scene! But it wasn't quite what I wanted. So, like a true writer, I re-wrote the scene. Hope you guys like it. Tootles!xoxo

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsms

Sam exhaustedly leaned on the newly moved chocolate couch that was situated in the middle of the living room. His face and tank top were drenched with sweat. The couch was a lot more heavier than it looked, taking way more work than Sam expected to move it into the small brownstone. He turned his head to watch Mercedes nonchalantly dust some of her things as she casually pulled them out of boxes.

"Glad to see you're breaking a sweat doing your tasks." Sam stated sarcastically, fanning himself with the couch pillow. Mercedes side-eyed Sam and rolled her eyes. She sashayed to the kitchen counter and threw Sam one of the small bath towels stacked on top.

"Hey don't blame me for your He-man act. I told you to ask Blaine and Kurt to help you move that thing in here." She answered defiantly. Sam sucked his teeth and made a face.

"Blaine or Kurt? Kurt would kill me if I made him sweat on his new grey vest and Blaine... Now that's my best friend so I can say this…Blaine can barely lift up his supply of hair gel, let alone a couch." They both laughed at the truthfulness of the comments.

"Ok, you have a point there. But do you really want to see me doing hard labor, Sam? My body was not made for that." Mercedes answered while bending down to lift one of the boxes off the floor. Sam enjoyed the view her ample behind as she bent. Her rear was always full and round, but Sam could see that it was definitely firmer, and in all the right ways.

"No," Sam answered, his eyes still transfixed on her stimulating posture. "At least not for that kind of hard labor." Mercedes turned her head and caught Sam staring intensely at her behind. She quickly turned around, her hands on hips.

"What do you think you're doing Samuel Evans?" she asked as she eye-balled him from head to toe. Sam finally snapped out of his trance and rubbed his face in embarrassment. He felt his face turn bright red.

"What? Nothing, Ms. Jones. Just taking a break." He flirtatiously smiled as he plopped down on the couch. Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Let's be clear on this real quick, Sammy Evans." Mercedes walked up to the couch with a look of intensity and determination. Sam felt himself recline deeper into the couch as she came closer and closer. He audibly gulped when he saw the rigid look on her face.

"You and me, Sammy" Mercedes motioned with her hand at the two of them, "it's not going to happen." Sam smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam, I know you have this thing about needing a love interest every two minutes, but I am not the one. I am not going to be your next project." Mercedes flipped her shoulder length hair and began sauntering back to her boxes.

"Why don't you call Penny for that?" She mumbled the statement under her breath, thinking Sam wouldn't hear it. But he did and he was shocked by it.

"What did you just say?" Sam sat up from the couch and eyed Mercedes confused. "What did you mean by that?" Mercedes pressed her lips together while her back was to Sam. _Damn it! She thought. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut._ Mercedes turned to face Sam and saw that he was already standing right behind her.

"You know what Sam, just forget about it." She began as she lifted her hands and tried to walk away. But Sam blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't, Mercy. You started this, so now finish it. What did you mean by that crack?" He asked again. Mercedes felt angry rising up inside of her and she flashed Sam her angry eyes.

"Ok, Sammy. You want to go there with me, then ok. Let's go there. You are a romance whore." Sam gasped and took several steps back.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are a romance whore. You love the idea of romance. The chase, the flowers, the wooing. It fits with the southern gentleman in you. But that's all it is. You chase girls, pour out all of this charm and gooeyness and then you move on. You did it with Quinn, Brittney and even the school nurse Penny for crying out loud!" She shouted as she walked around the room, grabbing various items from boxes. As Sam watched her move, his heart started beating rapidly.

"First of all," Sam began angrily, "I am not a romance whore, Mercedes Jones! I have a big heart, okay! Unlike some people, I let people in and sometimes that means that I get my heart broken. But atleast I LET THEM IN! I am still going out there and not giving up on love. How dare you talk to me about love?" Mercedes looked up at Sam with fury.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Why can't I talk about love?" Sam smirked as he chuckled.

The tone of the conversation was definitely getting louder and more intense. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Artie could hear every word from outside on the sidewalk. The friends listened quietly to the argument. Blaine tried to go inside and calm the two down, but Kurt and Rachel held him down and told him to wait.

"Seriously, Mercy. You are so petrified of love you run at the first sight of it! Don't you think it's a little convenient that you left your name off of the list of girls that I so-called went gooey after? You can't even acknowledge that what I felt for you was real! That's the real reason why you didn't even want people to know we were dating in the first place! AND it's the reason why you never returned any of my texts, or emails or letters! Then you want to switch your pretty little ass up here and act like there was never anything between us? You put me down, Mercy! You said no long distance relationship, remember? Those were your words not mine!"

Sam felt his temper getting the best of him, but he couldn't stop it and wasn't sure he wanted to. He had all of this pent up emotion that he was never able to let out and it felt so good to finally say them to someone other than Blaine.

"Why don't you just be real with me Sam? Let's put it all out on the table. You weren't in love with me! You appreciated how I helped you get through a rough time with your family and it ballooned into a summer romance. You, being you, didn't want to just dump me so you made it into this whole romantic show." Mercedes spat. Sam looked at her in amazement and hurt.

"What! Are you serious right now?" Mercedes raised one hand in his face.

"Don't. Don't pretend that wasn't the case. That's why I didn't write you back or answer your calls. I knew you would get over me. And you did! You freakin' married Britney, Sam! You know, Britney? The love of your life that you've always had a crush on. So don't talk to me about how I put you down. You jumped right on board the romance train the minute I left town." Mercedes' chin began to tremble uncontrollably, so she turned her back on Sam and walked toward the kitchen. She quickly wiped off the tears that fell on her cheek and opened the refrigerator. Before she could pull anything out, Sam was right behind her and slammed the door shut.

"How dare you!" He cried. Mercedes looked at his face and was shaken by Sam's complete change in appearance. His face was bright red and his eyes were a dark green. His face showed fury and pain.

"I loved you Mercedes fucking Jones!" He screamed as he poked her chest. "I loved you with my whole damn heart and it wasn't because I was homeless or poor. I loved you because I could be myself with you and you listened and treated me like I was special." Sam ran his hand through his hair and started pacing the floor angrily. Mercedes stared at him quietly. She didn't know what to do or feel about what he was saying.

"I cried my fucking eyes out when you left for LA. For months, Cedes! Months!" Sam slammed his hands on the kitchen counter, making Mercedes jump slightly.

"I started liking Britney, because I couldn't stand lying in bed, feeling like shit anymore. I couldn't take the loneliness and sadness anymore, so I started dating her which clearly was nuts. She wanted Santana and I wanted you. Yet somehow we convinced ourselves that we could be happy with each other." Sam shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. Mercedes started rubbing her hands together franticly. She felt like an emotional time bomb who would explode in tears and sobs at any minute. _How the hell did this happen? _

Mercedes started to walk out of the kitchen when she felt Sam's hand on her wrist. His touch sent electrical shocks up her arm, to her arms, legs, stomach and finally her heart. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe. She turned her head to face his and wished immediately that she didn't. His eyes were red from unshed tears and his expression was completely dejected. Her heart broke at the knowledge that she caused it. They stood there for what felt like hours.

"Mercy, you feel that don't you?" Sam whispered lowly, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. Mercedes shook her head slowly in denial, but her eyes betrayed her. They looked at Sam with want and desire. Sam stood up and started walking toward Mercedes. She immediately began backing away from him, until she felt the wall behind her. Sam released her wrist and pressed his hands on opposite sides of her face, blocking her in. He was arms' distance away from her.

"Sam," she was barely able to mumble, "let me go." Sam shook her head as he stared at her.

"No, first tell me, that you didn't feel anything. That you don't feel this." Sam took a step closer to her, making Mercedes press further into the wall. She could not take her eyes off of him. Sam leaned in to her ear, watching her chest heave up and down.

"You can't, can you?" he whispered in her ear. Sam took in her scent and felt light headed for a second. He pulled back to look into her eyes. Mercedes looked into his eyes as well. They both felt that pull drawing their lips closer and closer to each other. Their chests were pressed against each other.

"Sam, Cedes! Are you guys done yet?!" Blaine called out from the living room. Sam tilted his head back, biting his lower lip. When he looked back down at Mercedes, she was taking deep breathes and starting at the floor. Sam gently lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. When they did, he caressed her cheek softly and then took a step back, licking his lips.

"We're in here, Blaine!" He yelled as he backed away from her. His eyes stayed fixed on her. "But we are far from done." He said to her before leaving the room. Mercedes leaned on the kitchen counter, taking several very deep breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters aren't mine. Never was, never will be.**

**Hey Guys! I know I said this was just a one shot, but this next chapter came to me and I wanted to get it down. Hope you like it. I think iI might do one more chapter of it. Who knows? Thanks to everyone who wanted me to follow up with it. You guys are amazing, as usual! Tootles xoxo**

Mercedes tossed and turned in the queen sized bed in her bedroom. Despite being dead tired from an exhaustingly day at the studio and spending the majority of the night taking her online classes, she couldn't seem to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind was whirling around a mile a minute and she ended up wrestling with her sheets, staring at the moon through her window. After staring at the moon for 20 minutes, Mercedes decided that maybe a midnight snack would help her to relax and finally get some sleep. She got out of her bed and slipped on her satin pink half robe. She opened her door but hesitated before taking a step out. She suddenly remembered that Sam was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She had to cross him to get to the kitchen. Mercedes grimaced internally.

Mercedes hadn't spoken a full five sentences to Sam since their interaction in the kitchen that first day in the apartment. Truth be told, she daydreamed about that encounter about a million times since it happened. Thinking about Sam being that close to her made her legs become jelly and her stomach do flip flops. She remembered all types of tiny details from that encounter.

The way his eyes turned dark green when he yelled how much he loved her before she left for California.

The way his arm muscles bulged when he cornered her to the kitchen wall while staring desperately at her mouth.

The smell of his musk when he leaned into her, making her heart beat so fast she thought for sure she was having a heart attack.

The tears that hid in the back of his glassy eyes when he stared at her, making her want to melt into his arms.

Mercedes shook her head and forced herself to focus on the current situation. She looked down at her attire. She was wearing a short satin pink sleep shirt underneath her robe. She had on frilly pink underwear but no bra. She wondered if she should dress more conservatively. Mercedes opened the door and glanced out into the hall. Empty. She listened intently for any noise coming from downstairs and heard nothing. Mercedes bit her bottom lip and then shrugged. _"Screw it." She mumbled to herself._ She was going to go downstairs just like this. Sam was probably asleep or maybe not even home yet. She turned and looked at her clock. 12:25am.

Mercedes knew that Sam was not a clubber or partier. He was either sleeping or playing Call of Duty. Mercedes stealthily tiptoed out of her room and descended the stairs. When she got to the bottom step, she sneaked her head around the corner to see if Sam was sleeping on the couch. The room was pitch black, except for the ray of moonlight creeping from the picture window. Sure enough, Sam was lying on the couch. The darkness kept Mercedes from seeing his face, but she figured he must have been sleeping since the television was off. She began making her way to the kitchen but stopped short once she neared the couch.

She knew she should have just kept going to the kitchen, but something was pulling her to look at the body lying on the couch. Her face softened when she saw Sam's head resting on his pillow. He looked so peaceful and at ease, wrapped up in his yellow comforter. Mercedes smiled at him. She found herself admiring the facial structure of this blond male specimen.

_"__His face was perfectly symmetrical",she mused_. His eyebrows and eyes were perfectly proportioned with the rest of his face. She saw characteristics of his mom and dad in his nose and ears. But it was his mouth that drew her full attention. Many people thought Sam's lips were too big and overly dominated his face, but she knew better. His mouth was a gift from God. He had the kind of lips that felt like soft pillows and they knew exactly how to enrapture you by the slightest touch. She couldn't even bring herself to think about that amazing tongue and the hours of pleasure that it managed to provide her in the past. She remembered the profound satisfaction that it gave her body. The memories made her shudder involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Mercedes' eyes darted straight to Sam's and found him staring directly at her. Mercedes' mouth went dry. Sam's eyes seemed to dance when they met hers and a smile crept over his face.

"Mercy?" he asked quietly. Mercedes looked toward the kitchen and then quickly back at Sam.

"I…um…I was going to the kitchen and…and…thought I should check on you." Mercedes quickly rattled off. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be checking on me?" Mercedes began wringing her hands behind her back, while trying to avoid Sam's face.

"You seemed..kind of quiet and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Nothing's wrong with that, right?" Mercedes answered defensively. But Sam continued smiling at her calmly.

"Not at all. It just seemed like you were staring at me." Mercedes looked downward.

"Nope. Just checking on you." Sam nodded at her silently. After an awkward moment of silence, Mercedes ran her hands through her hair.

"Well, sorry to bother your sleep. I'm going to grab a snack." Mercedes started walking quickly towards the kitchen.

"Cedes?" Sam called. Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned toward him.

"Yep?" She answered with a fake smile plastered on her face. Sam scooted up on the couch.

"Mind if i come with? I'm kinda hungry too."

"Sure." She answered nonchalantly, while internally her mind was screaming "Helll no! Take your ass to sleep!"

Mercedes walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator quickly. From the corner of her eye, she watched Sam walk into the kitchen and lean against the wall. She immediately recognized that he was leaning on the wall where he had trapped her in his arms.

"Oh no, girl." Mercedes silently scolded herself. "Get a grip on yourself. That was then and this is- what the hell was he wearing!" Sam was standing barefoot in the kitchen, bare chested with snug Avengers trunks on. Mercedes felt her mouth start to salivate.

"Sam, where's your clothes?" Sam looked down at himself.

"What?"

"You're practically naked?" Sam narrowed his eyes at Mercedes.

"And? It's not like you've never seen me like this?" Mercedes avoided his stare.

"That's not the point. We are in the kitchen." She argued as Sam smirked.

"We were in the kitchen then too." He answered as he moved closer to Mercedes. "Or don't you remember."

Mercedes' body shuddered again. She laughed nervously and walked away from the fridge gingerly.

"Why don't you look in the fridge for your snack? I think I'm going to have cereal." Sam continued smirking as he watched Mercedes and shrugged.

"Sounds good. What kind of cereal do we have?" Mercedes tried to grab the cereal boxes on the top shelf but her height was making that impossible. She was hopping up and down to take a look. She heard chuckling behind her and turned to see Sam leaning on the counter laughing.

"Shut up Sam." She scolded. Sam continued laughing shaking his head.

"Can't help it. You look so cute." He replied easily. Mercedes' face turned red and turned her head quickly. She eyed the step ladder in the corner and grabbed it. As she climbed up, she heard Sam shuffling behind her.

"Cedes, hold on! Let me hold the step ladder for you." Sam grabbed her ankles as she stood on the very top rung of the ladder. She tried to focus on grabbing the cereal, but couldn't stop thinking about Sam standing underneath her, touching her. His hands felt like fire on her. She abruptly remembered what she was wearing and felt self-conscious. She looked down at Sam, and saw him staring at her legs and up her dress. The look on his face made Mercedes tremble forcibly. She recognized that look, because she had it no less than five minutes ago. He was looking longingly at her. Adoringly.

Seeing that made her legs begin to shake and she found herself losing her balance. Sam was still holding her when she turned and slid down on him to the floor. His hands were all over her and her hands were wrapped around his neck. She held him close at first, scared by the sudden fall. Sam was holding her tightly, his hands around her waist. At this point, her night shirt had been pushed up to around her waist.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear. The closeness of them was too much for Mercedes. She couldn't find her voice. So she just nodded, while feeling her body physically react to being next to Sam. Her panties were getting ridiculously moist.

Sam was breathing heavily while continuing to hold her close.

"Cedes, you feel so good. Oh God, I missed how good you feel." He moaned as gripped her tighter. Mercedes' eyes began to water. She missed him so much and wanted him so badly.

"Sam, my Sammy. " She moaned before she could stop herself. Sam buried his nose in her hair and began breathing into her.

"You smell soooo good, Cedes. Why do you have to smell so good?" Mercedes was no running her hands through Sam's hair, loving the feel of his hair through her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut, reveling in his touch. Before she knew it, Sam had grabbed her thighs, lifting her. Frightened and excited, she quickly wrapped her legs around his hip, as he carried her to the kitchen counter. He sat her on the edge of the counter and pulled back so he could look at her face. His hands cradled her face.

His eyes were dark green again and the look on his face was pure passion.

"Cedes, can I kiss you? Please baby, can I kiss you?" He asked desperately. Mercedes nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, Sam, ye-" Before she could finish, Sam brought her face to his and crushed his mouth on hers.

The kiss was intense from the very beginning and just became more intensified as they reacquainted their lips with each other. Sam's lips couldn't' get enough of Mercedes. He kissed her like a man desperate for satisfaction. He sucked her bottom lip, licking them for access. Once Mercedes opened her mouth, he immediately made use of his tongue, dancing around every crevice of her mouth. Mercedes grabbed Sam's face, grinding her hips on Sam's growing erection that pressed firmly against her.

They both moaned in unison as the old familiarity came sweeping back, taking them over the edge. After kissing for what seemed like hours, Sam pulled away from Mercedes and stumbled as he took steps back from her. Breathlessly Mercedes frowned and tried to pull Sam back in between her legs.

"Sam, no. Don't go." She grumbled. Sam stood back, shaking his head.

"Cedes, I want this too much. Way too much. I'm afraid what I will do right now. I want to be so deep inside of you that you can feel every inch of me. Until we are one and can't be separated. I want to make you cum until you are dripping all over me and we still can't get enough. I want to…I want to…I want to taste you and lick you and run my tongue all over your soft body. Right here, right now." Sam was running his hand through his hair madly. He could not make eye contact with her.

Mercedes breathed heavily as she nodded her head frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much and want to hold you so much." She startedto drop her head embarrassedly, but Sam quickly moved to her and held her face in his hands.

"No," he whispered as he kissed he forehead softly, "Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for that. I missed you too." Mercedes nodded her head and looked up at his eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry about everything I said to you before. I was talking out hurt and anger and put all the blame on you." Her voice was soft and vulnerable. Sam gently wiped the tears that descended from her eyes.

"We both made mistakes. But we're here together now. And there's definitely something here between us." They both nodded their heads.

"Do you want to try starting over?" She asked. Sam smiled as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I'd like that. But Cedes…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not start directly from the beginning with everything?" He asked seductively. Mercedes licked her lips.

"I think that can be arranged." She whispered, delicately cupping Sam's cheek in her hands and kissing him on his waiting lips.


End file.
